Watchers
by IsItTime
Summary: Six to bind the Dark back. They can not die, they do not age, and they Sleep as if dead. As the Black awoken so they gather.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Green Rider does not belong to me and never will. The tears this brings is truly a sad thing.

.

.

.

There are six old ones, two and two and two. They cannot die, they do not age, they sleep and wake as they wish, they are the watchers. Six to hold the dark back from over powering the light. Two Betrayers of the Emperor. Two Rulers of Sacoridia. Two Ancient Eletian Monarchs.

As time passed they chose to Sleep in rounds for the never ending lifetimes grew slow and repetitive but … As the Black awoke so they gather.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Green Rider does not belong to me and never will.

.

.

.

Dark and dank are the thoughts that run through most peoples heads when they hear the word tome but for me as I lay and wait for my old friends to awaken I remember the years freely spent down here with the dead as a protector for these tomes that will forever be cared for and loved. These are the tomes of the Kings and Queens of old and the Hero's who have died for the lands and the people who have shaped the generations before. I have spent many years down here proudly but now it is time for old secrets to be told. I wonder what has happened to the land since we left. I will wait for my lady love to come before leaving the bed I have spent so long in, but even though she loves her sleep it will not be long. And when she comes we will leave the dark and dank to once more see the land, and see what has become of it since we went to Sleep.

/

I came here to explore and live without the past to shadow my thoughts and live I did, but it is time to return to my family and kin. It will be good to go home I have truly missed my family however insane they may be. Even with the dark upon us the fun we will have once the stories have been told, we truly will wreak havoc. I am tired of resting and will enjoy being awake no matter what times ahead will bring. What heart ache will be suffered in the coming conflict I will take without complaint to be once more among loved ones.

/

Shadows move, they have awaken. Too long has the secret been keep from the one I have willingly sworn loyalty to. How will the secret be taken, as a betrayal or something else? Will I be viewed as a stranger to the ones I have come to call Brothers and Sisters and what of the ones I call friends? So many lifetimes alone but for my sister and those who are heart kin only to find new friends that I may lose because of the secrets kept. I had hoped that this day would never come. I will let them tell the tale as I wait for the others to assemble and for my sister to come back.

/

It is time to wake up, but I do not want to because she will be mad at me for deciding to take a nap during my time to serve the King even if it was not voluntary. It was so cold and dark before healing but the magic worked for I still live even when the poison of the Black coursed through me. As I become more aware I wonder what has become of my lady light. Another reason I do not what to awake what if she loves another? Not time to think of these thoughts oaths were sworn and promises made and if this life has passed then so be it, I have become used to letting go of the bonds made during a lifetime. It is time to face the music and hope that she will not run me through with a pretty little blade; it is not a pleasant thing to heal from.

/

Lies and more lies an entire lifetime built on them. I do not know if I am ready to tell the truth and leave the lies behind. I have grown to love this life and these lies. But as much as I wish to run and leave the lies as they are it is time. There are so many shadows coming into the land and as the Words were said we knew it would only be time before the Dark returned it is why we still walk the land after all. It is time to return to the place that has become home but I hope and wish that the lies can be kept just a little longer, just a few more months of peace and living before the return of old duty and life.

/

I must awake no matter what my mind tells me. As the Words were spoken we knew that we would protect, watch, and guard the future generations and that is what was done. To guard the land the way I have been has been so much fun, hey. Making my heart kin sing to my tune truly a fantastic time. But it is time to walk once more and shake the world. I have missed my man just as I have missed the wind, the speed, the life found in servitude to a worthy leader. I wonder how they will react to us walking among them again. Legend hey? We will show them legend because the time for Sleep is over. Now where is my man?

.

.

.

AN: I honestly do not know if I will continue this. I do not write much but this is something that would not leave me alone so it is my hope to continue but one never knows.


End file.
